The Heartbreak Hotel Syndrome
by ChandaK562
Summary: Kay's faced everything over his years with the MIB, but what happens when he gets hit with a heartbreaking tragedy? Based on the cartoon.
1. Chapter 1

Jay and Kay were in the kitchenette getting their morning coffee when

they heard the dsturbance in the hall.

"Just Elle and X, Slick," Kay said as Jay headed for the door to look

out. As he reached for the cream, he wondered what the pair were arguing

about this time.

"I can't believe my mother is doing this to me!!" X cried as he stalked

into the kitchenette carrying a large tote bag on his shoulder with the

sleeve of a white shirt and what looked like part of a pair of boxers with

little smiley faces sticking out. Elle was following right behind him.

"X, will you calm down?" Elle demanded. Normally she would enjoy seeing

her partner so freaked but she didn't really want to have to put up with

Zed's complaints, which would surely be heaped upon her once X was gone.

"You almost gave U a heart attack. Or a concussion. I'm not really sure

which."

"What's going on?" Jay asked curiously. He knew that X did tend to blow

a fuse pretty easy but this was upset even for the alien agent!

"What's going on is that there was a shuttle crash on my homeplanet and

my fourth cousin twice removed managed to get himself killed in it!" X

yelled as he jerked out a paper and started to wave it around in the air.

The worms wisely decided that this place might not be the safest at the

moment and fled out the door with their mugs and the coffeepot.

"Sorry to hear that," Kay said in his usual monotone. Somehow he had

managed to sit calmly drinking his coffee during X's entire tirade.

"Nothing to be sorry about. We removed him for a REASON! What's the

problem is that my mother expects me to come home right away for the funeral!

I hated the guy! Half of our family hated him! The other half faked

amnesia whenever his name was mentioned! Why do I have to go to his

funeral?!!"

As X yelled and ranted about the unfairness of the entire situation and

the horrible inconvenience and disruption of his life, Kay picked up the

paper he had dropped onto the table as he waved his hands in the air. His

eyes moved rapidly down the paper scanning only for the paper to slip from

his suddenly numb fingers a moment later as he read one name, a name listed

as killed. Aileen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kay?" Jay called as he partner abruptly stood and walked out of the

kitchenette. Jay jumped up and hurried after him. "Kay?"

"Where's he going?" Elle asked as she followed the younger agent with X

on her heels. He was willing to take the time for anything that might delay

his trip home!

"I don't know," Jay murmured as he stopped for a minute and turned to

face Elle. "but did you see the look on his face? I've never seen Kay look

like that. Looked almost... shocked?"

"He was looking at this," X said as he handed the paper over to Elle

pointing a clawed finger at a name. "That's that pain in the ears cousin of

mine right there, under 'no one could care less he's gone!'"

"Oh, my..... Jay, look at this," Elle whispered as she spotted a

familiar name on the list of those killed.

"Aw, man," Jay said shaking his head as he saw Aileen's name,

understanding why Kay was acting so strangely.

"Who's....Aileen?" X asked curiously as he looked at the two humans.

"Alien cop. She and Kay are.... close," Jay murmured as he started down

the hall again. "Let's go talk to Zed. Maybe it's not her."

*********

Zed was sitting at his desk with a sad expression on his face, trying to

think of how he was going to deliver the news he had just received when the

door game open and Kay came in. With one look at his old friend's face, he

knew he was too late.

"Kay, I think you better sit down."

*********

The three were just aproaching the office when the heard the sound of

shattering glass and a moment later, Kay came past them, seemingly aged

twenty years within a few minutes, a trail of blood dripping onto the floor

from cuts on one of his hands.

"Kay?" Jay said reaching on at putting a hand on his partner's shoulder

only to have the gesture pushed off as Kay continued on, seemingly oblivious

to their presence.

"Zed, what happened?" Jay asked as their boss came out of his office,

the glass door now with shattered. Jay cringed when he saw the sad

expression on the older man's face. "It was...."

Zed couldn't say anything but just nodded in response. "Keep an eye on

him, Junior," he murmured before turning and going back into his office. He

suddenly felt very tired.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kay?" Jay called as he followed his partner through headquarters and

into the living area of MIB with Elle and X right behind. Jay was really

getting worried, not only about the trail of blood Kay was leaving from his

injured hand but about his partner's emotional state. He didn't seem to hear

Jay calling him, like he was sleepwalking.

"Kay?" Jay said as he followed Kay into his quarters, staring sadly for

a moment at the small framed picture of Aileen sitting on the nightstand

before turning to Kay again. Jay approached and laid a hand on his partner's

shoulder as Kay pulled dresser drawers open, grabbing random articles of

clothing out and tossing them onto the bed. "Kay, Partner, I know about

Aileen. I'm so sorry. She was a real special...."

"Leave me alone, Slick," Kay said in a harsh gravely voice shrugging off

Jay's hand as he snatched a bag up and stuffed the clothes into it before

heading for the door again, pausing for a moment when he caught sight of

Aileen's picture. Pain washed across his face as he reached out, picking it

up with his uninjured hand, his thumb gently stroking her image before

tucking the photo into the bag and starting out.

"Kay?" Elle said as Kay left his room. She had ran down to her room to

collect her first aid kit while Jay was trying to talk to Kay. "Kay, let me

take a look at your hand for you, okay?"

"Just leave me alone, the both of you!" Kay said as he shoved past Elle

and Jay. He didn't even know what Elle was talking about about his hand.

"This isn't good," Jay murmured as he rushed after his partner with the

other two agents right behind him. Kay was like a brother, almost like a

father to him at times. To see him going through this....

A little bit later, they were in the immigrations center, Kay stalking

across the floor, the expression on his face causing every agent and alien

within a fifty foot radius to jump back in fear.

"Where's he going?" Jay murmured to Elle as they followed. At least

they had a clear path. That was something anyway. Normally at this time of

the day, immigrations was packed tighter than a sardine can.

"My planet from the look of things," X said as he noticed the transport

Kay was heading for.

"Aw, man. Elle, we can't let him go there alone!" Jay said as he looked

at the blonde agent.

"I suppose you can stay with my mother," X grumbled as he followed the

pair onto the shuttle, Jay calling out to the agent at the the gate to call

Zed and let him know what was going on. "She just loves to have guests!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kay, come on. Let Elle fix that hand up for you," The shuttle was

crowded and it had taken until they reached orbit for Jay and Elle to track

his partner down. X had vanished somewhere, they had no idea where.

"I said leave me ALONE!" Kay hissed as he stared out a viewport at the

swirling blue planet rapidly vanishing below trying to make his mind go blank

as he looked. He didn't want to think about anything right now, wanted his

mind as numb as his body felt.

"Kay, come on," Elle whispered as she came to his other side. That

bleeding wasn't slowing very much at all and she was beginning to get a bit

worried. They didn't need Kay passing out from blood loss on some planet

with no idea of how to help humans! She started to reach out for his hand.

"Come on. Let me bandage that for you."

"Don't you get it?! I said leave me ALONE!!" Kay yelled as he shoved

Elle away from him, sending he stumbling back into the wall. Why wouldn't

they just go away and stop bothering him? He didn't want to deal with them

right now.

"Kay, man, we're your friends. Let us help you, okay?" Jay said as he

approached, a bit more cautiously now after seeing what had happened with

Elle. He glanced over at her to make sure she was okay a bit relieved to see

that all Kay had done was thrown her off balance.

Kay shook his head as Jay approached just wanting the two of them to go

away and leave him alone. He struggled to hold himself back from shoving Jay

away as well. Someone could end up hurt if he didn't get control back.

"Kay?" Elle whispered as she approached reaching out and taking his

injured hand as soon as Jay motioned that he thought it was safe. At least

it didn't look like he'd done any damage to the muscle. The bleeding was the

only issue. "I'm just going to clean this and wrap it up real fast, okay?"

"Found my cabin," X called as he came down the hall and joined the group

frowning a bit at the thought of spending so much time in the small space

with all of the humans. "I suppose we can all fit in there. I hope none of

you snore, though!"

"Okay, where is it?" Elle said, motioning for X to lead them to the

cabin. It would be way easier to bandage Kay's hand there than trying to

manage it in the middle of a corridor.

A few minutes later they were all in the small room, Kay sitting on the

bed with Elle holding his hand in her lap, dabbing at it with a cloth soaked

with disinfectant. He didn't even look at her as she cleaned the wounds,

didn't even flinch at the stinging. All Kay wanted was for her to hurry up

and finish and then leave him alone!

"Okay. That's got it," Elle murmured as she applied a layer of

antibiotic cream and wrapped a bandage around the wound before looking up at

Jay to see if he had any idea what they could do now. She sure didn't.

"Kay, I...." Jay started to say as he approached his partner.

"Just leave me alone, Slick. Don't want to talk right now," Kay

muttered as he turned away from them, experimentally flexing his injured hand

a few times before staring at the wall as if he had fallen into some sort of

trance. For all Jay knew, maybe he had.

Jay and Elle both looked at Kay for a moment before looking at each other

again. It was going to be a very long trip.


	5. Chapter 5

t seemed like it had been months since the group left Earth but suddenly

they were jolted awake by the captain of the transport's announcement that

they would be arriving shortly at the Xenteriantian Transport Center on X's

home planet. X frowned slightly when he looked down at the blonde human who

had slumped against him and had spent the last few hours using him as a

pillow. Now his clothes were all wrinkled and his mother would have yet

another thing to complain about!

"Kay, wait up, okay?" Jay called as his partner stood as soon as the

captain made the announcement and picked up his bags before heading for the

door. Kay had sat there silently staring into space the entire trip,

wouldn't react at all to Jay and Elle's attempts to talk to him and offer

comfort. Kay was normally stone faced and reticent but he needed people to

help and support him at a time like this. Jay was seriously worried about

him.

Kay was the first off of the ship as soon as they landed, moving through

the sea of passengers as if they didn't exist, leaving Jay to follow in his

wake with Elle and X trailing behind. Although Jay had to admit he usually

kind of hated how people tended to overlook him because of Kay's powerful

reputation, for once he was glad of it if for no other reason than to save

him having to apologize to all of the people Kay was shoving past.

"Um, I'll go and find my mother," X said as soon as they were off the

shuttle, Elle and Jay glancing around anxiously for Kay who had vanished from

their sight. Hurried away from the humans as soon as Elle nodded

distractedly at them, anxiously surveying the crowd for his mother. He

normally would feel very nervous about her meeting the humans he worked with,

especially a human like Little Ears. He could already picture to his horror

his mom proudly showing off his baby pictures as Elle laughed. With the

situation with Kay though, X was actually looking eagerly forward to his

mother's presence. She could always make everything right. Surely she could

do something to help the universe's most feared human! X had issues with

most humans but seeing Kay like that with his reputation, it just wasn't

right.

As Elle searched for his mother, Jay and Elle finally spotted Kay

standing at a window, staring blankly out over the landing area his hands

pressed against the glass, to their shock staring at the twisted wreckage of

what had once been a large transport vessel. With a start, Jay realized that

what they were seeing must have been the shuttle Aileen had been on. They

quietly approached Kay and Jay reached out, lightly placing his hand on his

partner's shoulder.

Kay didn't respond to the touch but Jay could feel his muscles tensing

and he forced himself to back up a bit as his partner's fist shot out,

hitting the glass and splintering it slightly. They didn't need two injured

people though and the odds were that both of them could get hurt if they

didn't watch it with how tightly Kay was wound. Jay looked helplessly back

at Elle not knowing what they could do but sure that Kay needed to get away

from that sight fast. He was going to hurt himself, not to mention how the

JeeDangians were going to react if the man started trashing their airport.

He could already see several in official looking outfits threading their way

through the crowd.

"Kay, it's going to be okay," Elle whispered, slipping quietly to his

other side, hiding with her body the injector she had extracted from the med

kit. She really hated to do this but she didn't see any other way. Before

Kay could react, she had it pressed to his neck, sending the contents racing

through his bloodstream. He slumped forward a moment later, sagging against

Jay.

"Ohhhhhhh! What happened to that poor human?" a voice behind them said,

causing the agents to turn to find X standing there with an older JeeDangian

woman. The woman moved to Kay's side surveying the human before motioning to

X. "Son, get over here and help your little friend. We need to get this

poor dear home to bed."

"You'll be staying with us, of course," Zoe, X's mother, said as she

walked with Elle behind the pair supporting Kay. Elle frowned slightly as

she recalled that X's family had lost someone too and their presence might be

an undue burden but Zoe stopped her before she could speak. "I won't here of

you staying anywhere else, especially after what happened to your little

friend. His girlfriend, do you say? It's so sad to see, loosing someone you

love so young." Loosing someone you love, something Zoe knew all too well.

As soon as they arrived at the family home, Zoe had Kay carried upstairs

and settled into the guest bedroom, moving anxiously around him to make sure

he was nice and comfortable, before tiptoeing out again.

'You'll probably want to go to the hospital to talk to the staff to find

out what happened," she said as she came into the living room to find Jay

standing awkwardly, not knowing quite what to do now that Kay was taking care

of and the little blonde human admiring a large framed baby picture of X.

"Son, you can take them, I suppose. It's not far. You might even want to

walk." That would be much safer than trusting her son behind the wheel of a

vehicle. It would be too much to hope that he had learned to safely drive

while on Earth.

"Will you be okay here with Kay?" Elle asked as she turned from the

picture. Surprisingly, X had been a very cute baby and his mother was so

nice. Goodness knows how he had turned out the way he did.

"Don't you worry. I'll look after him like he was my own," Zoe said

with a smile as the two humans reluctantly headed for the door with her son.

As she closed the door behind them and headed back into the kitchen to fix

something her mind wondered to the human upstairs. She just wished there was

something more she could do to help him.


End file.
